


The Smile of My Past

by AugustStories



Series: Seblaine Happy End [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's Past, Break Up, Brothers, Dalton - Freeform, Getting Together, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Not McKinley Friendly, Surprises, friends - Freeform, venting, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Blaine went to Dalton to vent and to find some sympathy, what he actually found was something he could have never even dreamed about.





	The Smile of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> This the earliest AU set up, which should be rather obvious because this is a "First Time" AU, and there can't really be a Seblaine AU set before Blaine actually meets Sebastian, huh? But what if Sebastian was not exactly a stranger? What if Blaine walked into Dalton that day, wanting to invite his friends to West Side Story and vent a little to David on the side and then suddenly got the surprise of a lifetime? What if Sebastian was more than just the Warbler's new Junior addition?

Glee Season 3 Episode 5 AU – The One Where Old Love Beats It All:

 

Home.

 

Life could be cruel and hard, unfair and unrelenting with its pressure on your shoulders, but the second you stepped through those familiar walls, smelled that familiar smell and felt those familiar grounds under you're feet, there was only one thought left in your head.

 

Home.

 

This was home.

 

And home didn't deserve to have your problems carried into it, didn't deserve to see the headaches behind your eyes or hear the voices screaming inside your mind. Home had formed you, home had stood strong and unwavering in the storm for you for so long that maybe it was time to give something back.

 

Push back those struggles and worries, step over those threshold and take a deep breath, and then let yourself fall into the warm comfort of the one place you had seen you turn into the young adult you were now. Take one step forward and realize that here, time would forever stand still, and that no matter the mistakes you made or the fails that had broken down over your head, inside these walls you would always remain special.

 

They said home is where the heart is, home was family, home was friends and their eternal love, no matter what your job demanded of you, no matter how many hurdles life had thrown your way. One step into home and your heart stopped racing, one more step into these walls of solitude and your breath slowed down again.

 

One corner turned and your head grew so very very quiet. Another deep breath and you were home.

 

\--

 

Blaine Anderson stopped in front of the main entrance of Dalton Academy one early Tuesday afternoon, he stopped thinking about McKinley struggles, about New Direction drama, stopping debating over arguments with Kurt inside his mind. And he looked up at the red bricks and the white pillars, and he took a deep breath.

 

He set the bow tie straight and breathed out, a white page inside his mind, unwritten but ready for new thoughts. Pen poised. He smiled and stepped over the threshold into the great foyer, felt his anticipation and nervousness grounded pounding heart snap back to its normal rhythm within a few beats. His lungs widened for a deep calm breath, no more frantic gasps over too many questions assaulting his mind.

 

He made another step forward right into the middle of the foyer where students were bustling left and right of him, walking to afternoon classes or clubs or teams. And his head turned so very very quiet, and he felt that smile settle into his bones as he turned left, feet carrying him on his way, he didn't even need to think about it anymore.

 

Blaine turned the corner into the side corridor turning east, and one more deep breath left later, he knew the first words on that white sheet.

 

Welcome back home, Blaine Anderson.

 

\--

 

Things weren't easy at the moment, Blaine was actually quite convinced that one more blow and he was going to just crack apart at the seams and just vanish into the wind. And the bad truth was that it would probably take a lot of time until someone in his life would notice.

 

His parents surely wouldn't, seeing as they were barely at home long enough to even think about checking in if their underaged son was even there. In from Bangkok, long enough to pack a new bag, out to London on the red eye. In from Tokyo, not even changing clothes, just switching cars to drive back to the airport for whatever fucked up reason.

 

His parents didn't see each other, he didn't see them, and everyone pretended to be satisfied with the arrangement. And Blaine had no idea what he would do if Isabella ended up deciding that her work at the Anderson home was done and she needed to return home to Argentina. She was the one steady rock he still had from his childhood, the only person who had never left or ever changed.

 

And by now, she was closer to being his Mom than his own mother had been in years.

 

New Directions surely wouldn't miss him, they would just move on, find another singer to take his place on the chessboard of drama. God, he was so sick of it, only a few weeks in and he could already hear his head just shut off whenever he made a step into that choir room. Just smile and look happy, don't wince, don't show weakness, don't show what you're really thinking, don't take any sides, just nod and get through it without losing another ounce of your sanity.

 

He had imagined so many wonderful things when he had transferred to McKinley, hadn't just done it out of love for Kurt. He had done it for himself, to prove to himself that he could do it, that he could take the courage and the strength that Dalton had given him and survive in the real world with a smile, too.

 

So far...not working out so well.

 

Blaine had known that Dalton had been a shelter, that the no-bullying-policy was there to protect boys, to give a safe space to a lot of kids who would have been eaten by the sharks any other way, especially in boomfuck Ohio. Turned out, he had actually needed that shelter a lot more still than he had originally expected, had relied a lot on it to feel settled and calm.

 

McKinley was a warzone. And not even one with the lines clear cut where everyone knew what their goal was and who the enemy was. Everyone kept on slipping here, changed over night and no one ever told anybody who was hated and who wasn't anymore. It was not only exhausting, it was terrifying. Public school was terrifying and a fucking nightmare.

 

And boring. So slow and boring and so behind on everything. Nothing in this place was a challenge except surviving hallways. Classes and lessons were dull and unchallenging, Blaine had had harder exercises and courseworks in his freshman year at Dalton, there you were intellectually pushed and encouraged to go even further. In McKinley, everything that stepped past basic fulfillment of the assignment was seen as trouble, as someone trying to stick out, people weren't meant to stick out because that meant extra work for the teachers.

 

Blaine hated it.

 

He hated McKinley. Hated the school, hated the teachers, hated the classes and hated about 90% of the student population. Going to school every day was a pain, physical and mental pain.

 

And glee club hadn't been enough to catch that pain and turn it back into fun and happiness once the first week was over.

 

The New Directions could easily redefine the word drama, take it apart and then stick it back together with whole new shapes created around it. It was so exhausting and nerve-wracking because he kept on waiting for someone to lose it and just flip out on all of them.

 

All those silly little things that had Wes and Thad in a dizzy tailspin and David biting back a grin in the last year, it all suddenly seemed so...harmless. So human. And normal.

 

God, Blaine missed normal. Missed order and control.

 

\--

 

David stared at him for a good minute or two before stepping to the side and letting Blaine walk into his dorm.

 

"This is a nice surprise. What brings you here?" One of his oldest friends asked as they sit down, Blaine on the bed turned couch on the left that only some weeks ago had been Wes', and David on his own bed, watching him.

"You want the excuse or the real hidden meaning?" Blaine sighed and let himself slouch, all that proper always upright, shoulders straight attire falling off. David raised an eyebrow at him, as if that had ever been a question with him.

 

"I miss you, guys." Blaine blurted out and it felt like something inside of started living again, "I miss Dalton, I miss the Warblers. I miss everything, even the damn meatballs that everyone only eats because Miss Paula otherwise looks like you killed her cat. I miss Thad blinding people with his flashlight if someone steps out past curfew during the week, and then being the first one out the door on weekends."

 

And once he started, he couldn't really believe how much it had built up.

 

"I miss Nick and Jeff, miss them so much. Miss watching Disney movies with them at nine on a Sunday morning, miss them barging into my room and snapping at me to tune Katy Perry down. I miss seeing them being so utterly in love and knowing that no matter how perfect it is, I will never be able to have what they have with each other." And in his rant he didn't really notice how David dragged a hand down his face and mumbled a quiet "oh boy" under his breath.

 

"I miss Trent flipping out when someone once more proposes to change ties for performances. I miss the Warblers breaking out into impromptu performances and bringing the whole damn school to a stand still because they don't want to miss a single second. I miss Rob waking me up three nights a week because he comes back from a date too late and Thad and him still bicker about it when Rob is already in bed. And I miss you." Blaine took his first pause to breathe, looking back over to David who was still watching him. Patient and calm.

 

"I miss Wes and you. Miss knowing that there is someone there who knows you, who you can always rely on on having your back." And he stopped, just snapped his mouth shut before he toppled down a set of mental stairs he hadn't exactly been ready to reveal. Happy things. Happy things, Blaine, you told yourself happy things, remember? But David was already frowning, too late to really back out now, as always David had smelled the hidden truths.

 

"You are aware that I'm still here, right? And though he pretends to have this cool busy new college life, Wes actually spends about ninety percent of his time bored in his apartment. Trust me, he calls Thad and me more often than we honestly want him to. We're still here." David clarified and Blaine felt even worse for having been so distant in the last weeks, ever since he had sprung the transfer onto them and told himself that if he just put all his efforts into fitting in, he would find his place at McKinley.

 

David observed him for a moment and then sighed, leaning forward slightly, eyes seeming to pierce right through Blaine, "Did they hurt you?"

 

"No. No, they didn't." He assured him, even putting in a smile, "Not for a lack of effort, but my skin is thicker than they think. All they see is some prep school boy who has probably been protected and sheltered all his life. They don't know what brought me here." Blaine confessed and David made a sound that he couldn't really figure out.

"Do they know you're here?" David asked next and got up to rummage around in the shelf right next to his bed.

 

"Nope." Blaine answered quick and short, popping the p and trying not too look too guilty when David turned around to raise both eyebrows at him. "I know what they would have said, so I didn't even think about telling them. This was my home for two years, you guys are my friends, I should be able to come visit whenever I want and not when they allow it."

 

"Is 'they' code for Kurt?" David nailed it on the first try, revealed a pack of redvines in his hand before walking over to Blaine and sitting down next to him. Blaine just nodded and stuffed his mouth with redvines. "Funny how quickly some people can forget that they had friends here, too." David grouched and Blaine would have kicked him for the slide against his boyfriend but he knew it to be true and frustrating for himself.

 

They fell into a silence then and Blaine tried to not let his mind go on on the things he missed of life at Dalton because that list was frighteningly long.

 

"David, did I make a mistake by transferring?" Blaine asked when his heart was becoming way too loud for the silence between them, and once more David made that sound at the back of his throat that Blaine was starting to hate.

"You don't want me answering that." David told him matter of fact and Blaine groaned, thumping his head back against the wall behind him, "You wouldn't like the answer and I would fall into a rant that Thad can already mimic in his sleep, so let's not go there."

 

"How many people are still angry that I left?" Blaine dared to ask next and David snorted, eyes flickering over to the yearbook pictures of the Warblers from last year that hung over the second empty desk.

"431." David deadpanned in the next second and Blaine turned to glare at him, doing the math in his head.

 

"That's the current student body count. The freshmen don't even know me." Blaine protested and David knocked their elbows together.

"Some of them do, but it's okay, Blaine. Maybe some people are angry that you left from one day to the next, but we're still your friends and we'll get over our grudge." David explained and it was Blaine's turn to snort in disbelief, eyes moving to look at the door.

  
"Is 'we' code for Rob?" Blaine questioned and David twitched but also nodded and Blaine had all answers over how his former roommate and one of his best friends was still knee deep in anger of Blaine's disappearance act. "Well, that's awesome then." Rob hadn't answered any of his messages since the new school year had started.

"You know better than anyone except for Thad that Rob is a squishy little teddy bear hidden inside a prickly sarcastic porcupine. Let him calm down again and you'll see that nothing has changed." David soothed those worries away and then looked away when it knocked on the door. "Come in."

 

The door opened and revealed Nick with a stack of sheet music in his hands that looked heavy enough to bring someone to the ground and keep them there forever.

"Whenever they invent the time machine, I want first pick to tell my younger self to stop making fun of Wes, to take the Head Warbler position serious and to never ever make a single comment, because karma is a bitch." The small boy grumbled and walked right past them to David's desk without looking in their direction once. "I have to leave them here with you because I cannot find either Buttercup or Honey."

 

And Nick set the papers down on David's desk, rolled his shoulders and his neck and then turned around, freezing mid twirl upon spotting Blaine, "Hi?" And brown eyes snapped over to David and then back again, something in them that Blaine would have just loved to be able to read.

"Hi, Nick." Blaine brushed over it and Nick blinked at him, "Surprised to see me?"

 

"Surprised you still know that we exist." Nick drily pointed out and Blaine winced, ouch, deserve that one, he thought even when David made a clicking warning sound with his tongue.

"Yeah, sorry, I got myself quite blinded by McKinley. It's apparently way harder to keep a status quo when your new club hates the old one." Blaine admitted and Nick laughed, but then grinned and walked over, pulled Blaine to his feet so they could hug.

 

"It's good to see you, man." And that was the Nick Blaine knew, always a smile in his voice and they both grinned as they pulled apart again. "What brings you here?"

"Venting." David jumped in before Blaine could have started, "McKinley sucks, Dalton is missed. Kurt is starting to be a bitch and I have freaking. Told. You. So. There we go, woah that felt good."

 

"Well..." Blaine drawled carefully while Nick stared at David smirking at the ceiling, "He's not entirely wrong, I did miss you, guys. Even the prickly porcupine who might choke me on sight." And Nick scrunched up his nose as he looked back at Blaine, "But what I'm also here for is to give you guys tickets for McKinley's take on 'West Side Story'." And he produced the tickets that had been resting in his pants pockets, "I didn't know how many new members you had added this year so I brought some more to be sure, take some of the girlfriends or boyfriends."

 

"Boyfriend's a Warbler." Nick pointed out with a smirk at the same time as David grunted "Single life" over to Blaine.

 

"Well then take a date or something." Blaine rolled his eyes and handed Nick the tickets, "Or a little brother for all I care, just don't make me look responsible for empty seats on opening night."

"You're gonna play Tony, right? I will not have to turn up there for you and then watch you play some one line background dancer because the bloody New Directions can't deal with real talent taking their spotlight." David grumbled and Blaine rolled his eyes.

 

"I am Tony. Rachel is my Maria." He told them and David laughed, while Nick bounced on his feet and grinned.

"We'll be there." Nick promised with a twinkle in his eyes, "And unless Rob eats them in his ongoing pettiness, we will even bring you flowers....Hey, how long can you stay today? We have rehearsal in ten minutes and I am sure you would enjoy it." Nick offered and sent a look over to David that the other boy answered with a chuckle, Blaine chose to ignore whatever that had to mean.

 

"Sure, I would love to see what you're working on."

 

\--

 

David and Nick took Blaine down to the Warbler's music room when it was time for rehearsal and though Blaine constantly felt himself checking the corridor for any surprise former roommate attacks he still felt giddy over walking these steps again. And then he was almost bouncing with delight when they were stopping in the open doorway of the music room where a group of boys in blazers was huddled together.

 

When Nick whistled, the group of Warblers broke apart in what almost looked like choreography, Blaine could see Jeff and Trent whirling around to look over to them, breaking out into happy grins upon seeing him standing there between David and Nick. But then they too stepped aside hurriedly, revealing one of the new Warblers standing between Rob and Thad.

 

Only...his face...

 

It was a face Blaine knew all too well.

 

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move just one goddamn foot forward. His heart was pounding so loud, everyone had to be able to hear it.

 

It was as if time had entirely stopped for him while he stared into that brightly smiling face of the taller boy, stared into those surprised but excited green eyes. No sound reached his ear, and he didn't even feel how Nick slipped his arm out from around his, how David and him took a few steps to the side and left him standing there alone in the middle of the room.

 

Still looking at the new kid.

 

But he wasn't the new kid, not a new face, not for Blaine.

 

Never for Blaine.

 

And David and Nick must have known, but none of that mattered now, nothing of that would ever matter again, and all that frustration inside of him, it was just gone. Gone and forgotten because...

 

He was here.

 

He was here in Dalton.

 

"Sebastian." Blaine breathed out without what felt like any air in his lungs but the boy across from him was smirking, grinning that devishly handsome smirk. And green eyes looked again like they used to before that fateful terrible night out in the parking lot.

"Hey there, killer." Sebastian offered him and his voice sent something down Blaine's spine that it maybe really shouldn't.

 

But he didn't even have any brain cells left to think about that in this moment as he watched how Sebastian pushed himself out from between a smiling Thad and a scowling but also kinda smirking Rob to walk over to him. Stopping right in front of him and Blaine had a short second of inner whining over Sebastian having gotten even taller but then all that got wiped away again by the sheer unbelieving fact that he was standing there right in front of him.

 

"Been a while, huh?" Sebastian offered with a laugh in his voice and Blaine nodded, completely in trance for another second before throwing his arms up and around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian answered his reaction not any less enthusiastic and then they were hugging and holding onto each other.

 

For the first time in two and a half years.

 

For the first time being able to hold onto a part of the other one since a crying brunet had weakly reached out to take the hand of his curly haired friend already slipping into unconsciousness as they both laid broken on the parking lot of their middle school.

 

After the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

 

"It's been too long." Blaine said quietly right against his old friend's chest because even though he had grown a few inches, Sebastian must have grown at least a foot. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is real." He went on as they pulled apart again, Sebastian took a step back or at least as much as Blaine let him, still holding onto his wrists, afraid to let go and see him disappear into air.

"It is. It's really me, B. Back in boomfuck Ohio, all ready to take the Academy by storm, only to realize the reason I came to exactly this school in Westerville transferred about two days before I arrived." Sebastian told him, cheeky and happy and Blaine was so easily drawn into his orbit again, "I missed you, Blaine."

 

"I missed you, too, like crazy." Blaine confessed and glanced around, at some point the Warblers must have left, only some remaining. Thad, David and Nick quietly talking behind the council table, Jeff and Rob sitting on a couch not far from them and watching them like some soap opera, and across from them on another couch there was...

 

"Skylar?!"

 

...another familiar face. One that had changed even more, gone was the small boy with the puffy hair and the round cheeks, grown into a teenager with sharp cheekbones and slick short black hair, just the eyes and his smile, they were still the same.

 

Breaking apart from Sebastian, Blaine stretched out a hand and Skylar skipped over to him, no more clumsy stumbling, all graceful tall limbs now. And Blaine huffed when the kid who had always been glued to Sebastian's and his shadows stopped right in front of him and turned out to be taller than him as well.

"Oh my hell, what do they feet you here suddenly? Growth hormones? When did you get so tall?" He complained and then grinned at the shyly blushing boy, "And since when are you old enough to be a freshman in high school? This is insane." And he surged forward to hug this old friend as well.

 

\--

 

"When did you come back?" Blaine asked not ten minutes later when with rehearsal officially cancelled they were sitting around the music room with the boys who turned out to have become Sebastian's friends in these first few weeks back in the town he had been born in. Rob and Skylar on either side of Sebastian, Blaine in between David and Thad across from them and Nick and Jeff all around each other on an armchair as usual.

 

Something was dancing in his veins, and he didn't know what it was but it felt so good, it made him feel so happy as he hadn't felt in weeks. His brain hadn't even once thought about Skylar in the last years, not after the Wellingtons had moved to the other side of Columbus after the attack on Blaine and Sebastian in the school parking lot. And now that little kid was a freshman in high school and of course his father would sent him to Dalton, he had been an alumni himself, Eric Wellington had been the one to give Blaine's father the idea of Dalton's safety policies protecting his son in the first place.

 

And Sebastian.

 

Oh god Sebastian.

 

Blaine hadn't let himself go there with his thoughts in almost two years, not since coming to Dalton and beginning to heal. Not since Elisa Jaubert had just waited long enough for Sebastian to be stable enough for transport to whisk both her sons off to her native Paris, far away from the homophobia and bigotry of Ohio. At first they had managed to keep up phone conversation, emails and letters that Sage had written for his older brother while Sebastian's right arm still healed its broken bones, but then something had happened between Sebastian's parents and William Smythe had left Paris again.

 

And with him gone, Elisa had managed to cut the contact between Sebastian and Blaine for good.

 

"A few days before school started up again. Dad has custody once more, it's complicated." Sebastian evaded the real explanation and though it was itching in Blaine's veins to ask what had happened in Paris, he didn't. He was too happy to see Sebastian again, and Skylar too, to see them smile and be happy again.

"Please tell me Sage came with you." Blaine asked his next question instead and Sebastian smirked even more, Skylar nearly beamed like a glowstick.

 

"Of course he did, I wouldn't leave him alone in France. He's going to a middle school across town, Dad vetted it twice before picking it. He's good, before you ask, still making new friends and remembering to not babble in French when he gets excited, but he's doing great." Sebastian told him and it was such a relief.

 

"So what kind of freaking image of me did they paint for you these last weeks?" Blaine changed course and around him everyone laughed, and eyes zeroed in on Rob who was less scowling and more smirking by then. Blaine eyed his former roommate and one of his closest friends with a little bit of wary curiosity as he exchanged a look with Sebastian. Rob was a great boy, a wonderful amazing friend who had swept Blaine away from dark thoughts more than a dozen times, he had reminded Blaine so much of Sebastian that it had been easy to become friends with him.

 

Snarky, confident, out there.

 

Also the guy who had been the most pissed and furious when Blaine had dropped back in on Dalton on the last day of summer break to pack up his things and leave. Rob hadn't yelled or raised his voice at all but his quiet words had somehow been harsher and angrier than any yelling could have been, and Blaine had felt awful and guilty for hours still. He had known it to have been a dick move to not tell them beforehand, to just go and grab his things and leave for another school, another glee club.

 

A rival glee club.

 

A direct rival.

 

It was Thad though who spoke up first, "We only told him the best, didn't bring out the embarassing details until after we knew who he was."

"Apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Sebastian told him with a wink and Blaine looked over to Rob who raised a challenging eyebrow, daring Blaine to say something.

"You two are rooming together, aren't you?" Was the only thing he wanted to know and Rob and Sebastian both started laughing.

 

\--

 

Blaine wanted to go home.

 

\--

 

Sometimes when you thought that you knew a person, you had to realize that you really didn't know them at all.

 

Kurt and Sebastian didn't get along, Blaine wasn't really surprised over it, they were just too different in too many aspects of their personalities and Rob attaching himself to their outings to level things out after Sebastian returned to Dalton one too many times ranting in frustration didn't help things at all.

 

If possible Kurt hated Rob even more than Sebastian.

 

And the reasons were so ridiculous.

 

And the worst thing was that Sebastian was at least trying, Kurt didn't even give it any effort at all. He hadn't given any effort in getting to know Blaine's friends at Dalton, and they still had liked him, David, Jeff and Nick had thought him to be their friend, only to have been deceived when Kurt suddenly wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

 

Blaine felt like wandering into the Twilight Zone deeper and deeper since transferring to McKinley to actually be closer to Kurt but what was turning out to be more distant with him every single day. It was like he was slowly waking up from a deep dream where everything had been great and suddenly this person he thought he knew turned out to be a fantasy.

 

Kurt was changing. Or he had always been this person and Blaine had just been too blind to see it?

 

Suddenly this boy who had been scared enough to leave his friends and family behind to start anew at Dalton and had then left friends and his boyfriend again to return to McKinley just because the danger was gone and because there he had the chance to attend Nationals and 'why couldn't Blaine understand how important that is for his future'. No thought over how that could have made his friends at Dalton feel, how insulting that had been for them.

 

'At least you transferred for love', Thad told him in these last days after Blaine had texted him if Sebastian and Rob had calmed down again since leaving the Lima Bean in a fury over Kurt provoking them for no reason other than his petty jealousy over something that Sebastian and Blaine didn't even really have two and a half years ago.

 

And then suddenly the New Directions and Warblers were at war with each other and nobody had apparently told that to the Warblers. The boys were clueless over the open hostility that they were met with, but no one was as horrified as Blaine who sat there and felt himself experiencing one out of body moment after the other.

 

The boys hadn't done anything. Except of snarking back when they were insulted, what the fuck was going on.

 

Blaine was caught between two worlds but refused to stop hanging out with his friends.

 

\--

 

He missed Dalton.

 

Every day a little more.

 

\--

 

And then came Sectionals. A disaster.

 

A simple disaster.

 

There was some renewed relationship drama between Rachel, Finn and Quinn and Blaine actually didn't care at all, he could have not possibly given any less fucks about it.

 

But then that tension wandered onto stage with them and their performance sucked, and in the end they only won because the judges hated their competition more than they hated them.

 

Blaine was disgusted with himself and ashamed for them, horrified over how they had won, clearly not deserving any of it if this level of sucking was what they were going for. Kurt beamed at him after their victory, told him about the party at Tina's house and how amazing they had been.

 

Blaine could only stare at him, at the yelling matches going on in the background and Mister Schuester looking like he was actually proud of them for getting the trophy, and he felt sick. Wes wouldn't have talked to them for days, Wes would have been so ashamed if this had ever happened to the Warblers that all of them would have felt too awful to even look at their leader.

 

So he faked a headache and went home, too embarassed over their behavior to want to party with them. And once he was home, he called up Sebastian and asked about Dalton's Sectionals. Sebastian told him how great it had been, Rob sent him videos quickly over facebook that one of the girlfriends had made and Blaine looked at those beautiful performances and wanted to cry a little.

 

"I want to come back." It slipped out like some instinctual reaction he couldn't suppress and Blaine found himself staring at the ceiling of his room where he was lying on his bed, phone on speaker on his chest. On the other end of the line, Sebastian was quiet for a moment.

"So...why don't you?" He spoke up then and asked the question that Blaine could see in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror. "We miss you...I miss you...and I can see that you're not happy. They don't deserve you, B."

 

"Seb..."

 

"You know that I'm right." Sebastian ignored his protest, weak as it was, weaker as it had gotten in the last weeks, "I don't like what they're trying to turn you into. Some puppy who smiles and sways in the background, that's not you."

 

And the worst thing about Sebastian's words was that it was the truth.

 

The whole fucking truth.

 

\--

 

Blaine endured the whole shitshow for another week.

 

Then he had enough.

 

He talked to his parents, packed up his things, signed the paperwork his father held out for him and then said goodbye to McKinley.

 

\--

 

Blaine went home.

 

\--

 

Kurt and him had a huge fight about it, where Kurt kept on going back to accusing Blaine of cheating on him with Sebastian.

 

All while Blaine kept on shaking his head and not believing how he could have ever fallen into Kurt's blackmailing tactics.

 

And when he snapped and broke up with Kurt because he was so done with getting treated like a pet, stepped on, talked over and ordered around, Kurt had the nerve to back down on his yelling and tell him he would love him again if only Blaine changed his mind.

 

Blaine didn't even say anything in reply to that, just grabbed his jacket, left the Hummel-Hudson home and drove right to Dalton.

 

David let him punch his pillow for a while and then called the other guys in to have a movie night with pizza.

 

\--

 

At Regionals they faced off with the New Directions and it was preceded by weeks of pitiful tries by the New Directions members to sabotage their set list.

 

On the actual competition day, they didn't just defeat the New Directions in their own auditorium, they blew them away, destroyed them with their performance.

 

Blaine and Sebastian center stage.

 

Letting their chemistry, their friendship, their trust create a truly magical performance.

 

The Warblers were going to New York.

 

The Dalton Academy Warblers were going to the Show Choir Nationals.

 

 

Epilogue:

 

They didn't become a couple until two weeks before Nationals.

 

They had both changed and then again not at all, and getting back to being best friends was so easy that it almost frightened Blaine sometimes. Trusting someone on such a level, not even Kurt had ever been close to that, to have someone around who not only knew about every little detail from his time before Dalton like David, but to have someone there who had actually experienced the same thing.

 

And then at a point post Regionals, Blaine suddenly realized that really nothing inside of him was longing for even the idea of Kurt anymore. Instead he dreamed of gentle hands, of smirking lips, of loud laughter, of green eyes.

 

He dreamed of Sebastian.

 

Kurt had maybe been his first love, but not his first crush. And with nothing standing in his way anymore, he began to flirt back, taking Sebastian by surprise for a little bit before those smirks and oneliners got only more pronounced.

 

A dance had begun.

 

A dance that got concluded when during one of their weekly movie nights, Sebastian turned to him and kissed him. Just like that. No moving speeches, no awkward stuttering, just going right ahead and giving Blaine that kiss he had wanted for weeks already.

 

They smiled and then laughed into another kiss, laughing so much that they had to break it off, and then Sebastian rolled himself over Blaine, and they were laughing into each others' necks.

 

For minutes.

 

Because they were so happy.

 

People had tried to break them apart, so many times, to pull them out of each others' lives, but it hadn't worked, they had found their way back to each other. And now, Sebastian and Blaine had no intention to ever let go of each other again.

 

They had gotten a happy ending, and they would fight to keep it now.

 

By the way, they won Nationals that year. And the year after.

 


End file.
